A portrait in Red
by aberzombie-and-witch
Summary: Grell thinks about the only woman he ever loved and the moments before her death.
1. Chapter 1

"But this child is my…"  
>Grell's scythe flashed through the air and caught Madam Red in the chest before she could finish her sentence, her crimson eyes widening as blood spurted from her chest, staining her white blouse. She was dead before she hit the ground,<p>

"I am so disappointed, Madam Red!  
>Grell's eyes flashed as he watched her fall.<p>

Grell had allowed himself to grieve for the Mistress slain by his own hand. He had loved and hated her. Wanted and needed her. She was everything he desired in a woman: passionate, caring and above all she understood the color red.  
>He remembered the day he met her like it was yesterday.<p>

_The rain hammered down on the cobbled streets, the wind howled and the leaves swirled around his feet but Grell did not care about any of that as he walked towards the woman clad in the red, the woman bending over a mutilated body of a prostitute.  
>"And what will you do now?"<br>His question made her jump, causing her to turn around and lock her wide crimson eyes on his own bright green ones which were framed by red glasses.  
>He could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of being caught in the act. He felt as if he should reassure her that he was not going to turn her in but instead he waited for her to answer,<br>"Who are you?"  
>Though her voice shook Grell could tell by the sound of her voice that she was a confidant woman, this only heightened his interest in her.<br>"I am Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami."  
>She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, frowning as he heard voices coming from the next street over yelling about hearing a scream.<br>"We need to go. Unless you wish to be caught and locked up?"  
>Not waiting for an answer from her he bent down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and then tugging her against him. He leapt up onto the roof of the building beside them, stopping only to pick her up and cradle her against himself to ensure a quicker journey.<br>"Just tell me where to go."  
>He said softly, his lips at her ear.<em>

Grell let a soft sigh pass his lips as he remembered meeting Madam Red, the smile that appeared on his lips showing off his pointed teeth which gleamed in the moonlight.  
>Turning his eyes to the star filled sky memories flashed through his mind. Memories of the night he realized he was falling for her.<p>

_She sat curled up on the plus red sofa, her legs tucked under her and a pillow clutched in her pale hands as her shoulders shook with the sobs that were coming from her small body. Grell stood in the doorway, still in his butler disguise, fearing that he was intruding on his Madams private moment.  
>"Grell stop loitering in the doorway and come sit down."<br>As Grell walked forward he shed his butler attire and when he reached her he was dressed in his usual outfit, his long red hair falling down his back, his red glasses resting on his nose and black gloves encased his hands. As he reached her he noticed that she had stopped crying, her delicate fingers wiping away all traces of her tears._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Madam…Is something the matter?"  
>"What?" Of course not."<br>Angelina's reply was too quick and her voice too high for Grell to believe her, a small smile spread across his lips,  
>"Now, my dear Madam, you and I both know that you are lying. Tell me. What is bothering you?"<br>Angelina took her time answering Grell, her crimson eyes refusing to meet his golden-green ones.  
>"Grell, have you ever felt as if no one would care if you were no longer here? As if when you were gone people would fail to remember you? When they hear your to me they'll think to themselves, 'that name seems familiar' but they will not remember you."<br>Angelina's voice faltered on the last word and her eyes welled up with tears.  
>"Oh Madam."<br>Grell's voice was soft as he looked at her, he swiftly moved to her side, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her against him. As soon as her head was resting against his chest her tears began to fall. "Madam, nobody could, or ever would forget you. "  
>Angelina nestled closer to Grell, her own arms reaching up to circle his neck to pull him closer. A small smile lit Grell's features as he moved himself closer to her, his legs pressing against hers.<br>"I for one know that I will never forget you Angelina." Grell whispered softly in her ear before pressing his lips to the top of her head.  
>Angelina didn't reply, instead she lifted her head from his chest and softly pressed her lips to his.<em>

Grell continued to stare at the stars and tried to ignore the feelings in his heart,  
>"Goodbye, Angelina."<p> 


End file.
